


Hot Chocolate

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Pansy has been pining from afar, but now she's finally making a move.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 14 - ~~Proposal Gone Wrong~~ or **Hot Chocolate**

Pansy closed her eyes briefly and told herself to get a grip. Her hands were shaking, and that was unacceptable. Not just because it gave away her stupid nerves, but she was in danger of spilling the hot chocolate on her shoes, and like hell she was ruining shoes over this.

Across the room, Hermione was still absorbed in her study. Three books were open in front of her and she went between them, putting her quill between her teeth to turn the pages, before yanking it out and jotting notes down.

She was, quite frankly, ridiculous, but she made Pansy’s heart go all aflutter like some silly romance novel and she was done ignoring it.

On the nearest sofa, Millie turned and shook her head. “Really, Pansy?”

That caught Draco’s attention, and he lifted his head from her shoulder and looked over too. “Oooh, bringing her hot chocolate? How could she ever resist?”

“Shut it!” Pansy hissed.

Hermione remained oblivious, and Pansy considered pretending she’d brought the second mug up from the kitchens for someone else. Or maybe dumping it all over Draco. Both sounded equally appealing.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, just _do it_ already,” Blaise scoffed from his armchair, not even looking up from his book.

A few heads turns from other sofas and chairs, and Pansy felt her face go pink. The eighth-year common room suddenly seemed much lager. The distance to Hermione’s table seemed like it would take forever.

She was losing her mind over a girl. She couldn’t blame Draco and Millie for mocking her. She’d mock herself too.

Bugger it all, but she’d come this far, and Hermione was biting her quill again and Pansy started walking.

Behind her, Draco made a dramatic sound and then a yelp. Millie probably hit him, she didn’t look to check, but it made her feel a little better just thinking about it. When she passed Weasley and Potter playing chess, she firmly kept her eyes on Hermione.

She reached the table far sooner than expected and cursed herself for not having something ready to say.

It hardly mattered, Hermione didn’t even look up.

It really was ridiculous, how absorbed she got, but for some reason, Pansy found it endearing.

She scanned the table for a clear spot amongst Hermione’s notes, and set the hot chocolate down. Hermione looked up, mouth open to speak, but then she shut it promptly. She was probably expecting Weasley or Potter.

Blimey, she shouldn’t have done this.

“Um...thanks?” Hermione said, her brow furrowing in that way that always made Pansy want to reach out and smooth the lines. She was going to get early wrinkles from all the frowning she did while studying.

“Mind if I sit?” Pansy managed to asked, digging her newly freed hand into the pocket of her robe and fishing out a small novel.

Hermione glanced around the room quickly. There were, of course, several free seats, including some with Pansy’s own friends. Pansy hoped Hermione wasn’t about to have one of her socially dense moments. She wasn’t prepared to try and explain wanting to sit next to her when it should be obvious.

But Hermione just shrugged. “Sure, thank for the hot chocolate.”

Pansy sat down so suddenly she almost spilled her drink on herself. Her face was burning as she set it down and opened her book.

“Don’t mention it,” she said, before immediately cursing herself. She should have said she was welcome. Idiot.

With her face burning, she glared down at the page of her novel, realised she’d opened it to the wrong spot, and then decided to just read that chapter over again instead of reveal her mistake.

Across the room, she heard Draco start laughing and thought about throwing the book at him.

“Oh! That’s a good one!” Hermione said, forcing Pansy to look up. She was pointing at Pansy’s book with a look of surprise on her face. “I read that last week!”

Pansy’s face was probably scarlet. “Yeah? Someone recommended it to me,” she said. “I’m enjoying it so far.”

Hermione nodded, her eyes lighting up. “Tell me when you finish? I’d love to talk about it with someone! I don’t know anyone else who’s read it!”

“Sure,” Pansy said, clutching the book tightly and trying to stop herself from saying something stupid. “I’d like that.”

With a nod, Hermione picked up the hot chocolate and took a sip. She made a happy little sound and turned back to her notes.

Pansy sank a little lower in her seat and held her book up to cover her face. Her past self would slap her silly for being so taken with _Granger_ of all girls, but, well, it was too late now.

**End.**


End file.
